


Adjust

by kay_obsessive



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans have changed. (Getting Closer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjust

He wakes up in a slim, soft little body and blinks down at himself a few times. "Oh," he says, calm and mildly curious. "Oh, well. This is new."

Boyd slides into his line of sight, hands behind his back, smiling wryly. "Sorry. I had to act quickly. Plans have changed."

"Yes, I'd imagine." Clyde lifts his arms, looks as his slender hands. "I suppose I'm residing in one of our lovely Actives, then." He feels a strange tightness in his face with every word spoken, and he runs his fingers across his skin until he finds the scars. His eyebrows rise in subtle surprise. "Whiskey? The doctor?"

Boyd nods, lets out a small sigh. "I had another purpose for her, but the rest of the Actives have been set free and I need you to buy me a little time. This'll have to do for your 6.0."

"Yes, well. I guess it's not so bad. I mean, it is just a temporary fix, right?" He shifts and slowly stands up, taking a moment to get steady on his feet. New bodies always take a little while to adjust to. "What is it you need me to do?"

"Bennett Halverson. She's going to bring back Caroline. Sooner than I need her."

"You want her stopped?"

"Quickly and permanently. And in a way that won't immediately point to me."

"Huh. That, uh, might be tricky if you've been grooming this body for something." Clyde brings a hand to his chin, taps his finger in thought. "Does Halverson have a relationship to this body we could exploit?"

"No," Boyd says, "but she does have a relationship with someone who does. Someone this body hates."

Clyde smiles. "Oh, I can work with that."


End file.
